A Thousand Lights - special for Valentine's day
by tpiapiac
Summary: This is story about Elena Gilbert. She never love as much anybody as she loved Stefan. But he gone. Came back after three years. But still he has got in his head his own tragedy; Hidden secret which destroys him. So... Maybe this is story about both of them? ENJOY!


**Happy Valentine's Day Writers!**

**Yes, I'm "Forever Alone" and this is an option (only one) for do special chapter or better - 1shot.**

**All Human/Based on songs: "1000 Lights" by Javier Colon and unreleased Leona Lewis (cowriter) song of he same title and her second single "Lovebird" from new album "Glassheart". Also I use threads from Taylor Swift's "You belong with me" and "Red" - the best two song of Taylor, ever! And also Leona Lewis' "I to you" - my favourite one from "Glassheart".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- God! I hate it!

- Elena? What's happened? - Bonnie was come to my room. Earlier I heard when she came to my house. Talked with Damon about stupid rest of stupid day. Hate it! Anyway she's here and staring me with her big, brown eyes with strange smirk... Weird...

- What? Nothing... - She didn't give up and still gazing me. - Oh... Okay. I broke up with Matt.

- What? - She asked - Why now? I thought that he apologized you?

- Yes, he did. But With him I felt like a bird what's stuck in a cage. I couldn't breathe. He become so nice to me after all what we endured together and I feel that I cannot lie to him anymore. I told him that I don't love him.

- And he believed you?

- Unfortunately not - she took one deep breath - So I said that I'm completely loved with somebody else.

- What! With who?

- Oh! Bonnie! Is doesn't matter. I lied to him, because he always gonna be the same person. School "macho". Capitan of football's team who's thinking that if I'm a cheerleader, I have to be with him... He doesn't see that I don't want to be like this, never wanted.  
- I understand you. - it was a few minutes between us with silence. - So what do you want to do with that?

- With what?

- Stop pretending that you forgot... It's Valentine's Day today and big dance party at the gym.

- Thanx for reminding me about that. I almost forget that I'll be the one single on this... "show".

- Not alone... Caroline... - I interrupted her.

- Will be with Tyler.

- I thought that she's a single?

- I know... After her and Klaus' big love, they broke up. Klaus claimed that she's too younger for him.

- Seriously - Bonnie asked. - He still live with his mother.

- We too... - I opined.

- But he's almost thirty!

- Exactly! - I said and she stop talk about that - anyway, after it, she asked Tyler. His relation with Vicki also ceased to exist so, he agreed.

- But you always can go with me and...

- I beg you, If you'll say "with Damon", I'll break your legs, and you'll never dance with him or anybody... - told her with angry tone.

- Okay... Maybe we can go alone?

- Both? - she nodded - What's about Damon?

- He'll understand. I don't want for my best friend future like that - she rise her hand and "shows her imagination, where I'm forever alone and she always beside me".

- No... I cannot do it to you. I know that you love Damon, and he loves you, and both want come together. I promise to you that I'll be there and it'll be amazing fun for me, okay?

- Whatever you want. But Remember that if you need something, always can come to me... - she told, next she hugged me and said farewell.

* * *

- Hello brother! - I heard the voice. I turned around and saw him. He stood in the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms outstretched and a huge smile on his face.

- Stefan?! - He laughed - I can't believe that I see you here again - I hugged him. I didn't see him since uncle Zach's funeral. I was worried about him. Zach was our last relative and was very involved with Stefan. My brother was a survivor of the accident. It happened almost three years ago and since then Stefan gave no sign of life. Up to now.

- Hahaha - he laughed again. And then he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook them lightly.

- I'm taking you to New Orleans, so go to your room and pack up, because we are going for an hour or two... I'm going to the Grill 'cause I didn't eat before journey... - He told this sentence so fast that I couldn't understand everything what he said. He patted me on the back and turn around and before I could say anything, he wasn't there already.

I was walking one of my favorites path through the forest. I came out in front of the Grill. I have not looked into the town. Dark memories are still in my mind. I was confused. I didn't know how well I did. Should I come? I left Mystic Falls recently but when I was traveling I seemed that the centuries are passing. It's really strange to be here after all months and days... more than one thousand days...

* * *

I walked thoughtfully and even I didn't notice that the car drove onto the road. The driver also didn't think that someone could do such foolishness as rushing into the street without checking safety. The driver realized in time and stopped with a loud screech of tires. The car stopped in front of me. I was too shocked to do anything. I was standing in a place like a concrete pole. After a moment I felt my heart stop knocking like crazy. I raised my hand in the direction of the windshield in order to apologize to the driver, but it will first.

- Are you insane? - I heard. The door of black Ford Fusion opened and driver went outside the car.

I couldn't believe what I seen. - Elena? - I asked. She frowned her eyebrows.

- Who are you? - she asked. She didn't think that she would see me in town. That's why I didn't recognize. We parted in quite an exciting way which I regretted for a long time. I still regret it. I sent her a gentle smile.

- I am really sorry for everything what I said. I never wanted to use you... Elena... - I was honest. I loved her truly and much.

We finished school together and were together. But she was "famous" main cheerleader, even after school and I was... In fact I was nothing for her.

- Stefan? - she asked and dropped the phone. But policarbonate housing of her Nokia Lumia was indestructible. I took the smartphone from the ground and gave back her. She received her thing and then I felt a touch of her slender, could fingers. She trembled.

- I'm sorry - I repeated my apology but I knew that it was not enough. My heart began to beat faster, and faster, and faster... I couldn't stopped this. It lives its own life.

- I'm not angry for you - she said. But I should say that she lied. I always know it.

- Be honest with me... - she swallowed saliva.

- Like you? - she asked me. She still was angry for me. I couldn't stand it.

- Stop crying your heart out. It wasn't truth. I loved you so much and those years were everything for me. It wasn't your fault. It was mine... - she stared at me - I changed.

- Do you want to talk with me about that? Or you slip away again?

- We can talk… But I got only our, then I leave the town with Damon.

- What? Why with Damon? You talk with him?

- Yes. I'm taking him to New Orleans. Rather he don't want be alone…

- He won't be alone – she told. I looked into her eyes.

- What do you mean?

- You said that you saw him. He didn't tell you that he and Bonnie are the couple?

- No… Maybe he wanted but for now I could only say "hi" and tell that I'm taking him.

- They are going for school dance together.

- Today? – she nodded. I felt like my hands to perspire. I was afraid to ask but I wanted to know…

- And you? Are you going there?

- I don't know. I don't want be the part of this.

- Why not? You loved themed dances?

- It was years ago… Get in the car, please… - she changed the topic, opened car's door and took a seat.

- Grill is behind us? – I asked 'cause she planned something different.

- I know. You said that we can talk – she started.

- Right… But I'm hungry too – I smiled to her.

- Okay… - She told, then she turn around and drove to her own home.

- Are you sure that you want to invite me. All good memories involve with this house…

- Yes… I want to remind myself why I was loving you so much – she looked at me. Her eyes were so cold… And my stupid heart couldn't stop beat slower!

* * *

We got out of the car and headed toward the building. She pulled the keys out of her coat in the color of honey. I watched as she tried to open the door. She dropped keys on a wooden floor of veranda. At the same time I wanted to pick them up and she too. Elena looked into my eyes. This time it wasn't cold in them, only sadness. I felt like my heart suddenly stops beating. I couldn't catch my breath. Her sorrow crushed me. I realized that she never forgot how to loves me. I raised my hand and touch her face. Her check was so warm and flushed. I saw the light in her eyes. Were like two stars which were shining special for me. I loved her too.

- Stop me, because if you'll not do this I will kiss you… - I said, but she didn't say anything. When our faces were really close she took deep breath and said:

- You kiss me and leave again, right? – I heard like she swallowed spit. Heard my own and her heartbeats. I close my eyes and also catch one big breath – It doesn't matter – I heard from her. I looked at her, she was watching me. Touching my face. Her finger were cold, but it was really good, fresh feeling – It doesn't matter, 'cause I don't want think about tomorrow. I never stopped love you. Since your departure I hate Valentine's day, because I cannot love someone who's not you – she said – If you kiss my now, it will be the best gift for me, for today… Please, do it. – I still hold her face in my hands, then I felt her tears on my fingers. She was so weak, she was so fragile. I thought that it was my own fault. If I was in Mystic Falls three years ago, she would not have suffered from me.

- Elena… - My voice broke. I couldn't squeeze out of myself any words more.

- Kiss me or kill me – she said. I couldn't hear more supplications. I kissed her like she wanted. This kiss wasn't spontaneous, reflex. It was scheduled, warm and at the same time expressed everything that Elena felt to me. I should be happy but I have found in this dark side. All the pain was unbearable. For a moment I wanted to get away, get away. , I'd have destroyed the remnants of hope.

- I love you, Elena. I do… But I can't stay here… - I said.

- Why you hurting me? Even now, after your words… Why you leave me three years ago. What's wrong with you! – she began to scream. We sat on the wooden floor next to the hause's door. I hugged her. Evening starts.

- Stand up – I did it and gave her hand too. She didn't grabbed my hand so I had no choice. I took her in my arms. She held my neck and I opened the door. We went into the House. Floor plan has not changed. Living room opposite the kitchen. There I carried Elena. I laid her on the couch, and he came back and I closed the front door.

- Six o'clock – I opined when I saw the watch on the beige wall. I turned to the kitchen and pulled a glass from cabinet and I poured water for Elena. I brought her a drink and she drank everything by one gulp.

She put on the sofa, but I was not sleeping. Shi didn't cry anymore. I sat down in front of her. She stared at me and also I looked at her.

- I won't go into dances 'cause I don't have a partner – she said.

- You have me – I opined.

- But you don't want me – I stretch the muscles.

- Why do you say that? – She straightened up.

- Because you didn't tell me yet, why did you leave me alone? What's happened between you and your uncle before he died? I'm sorry that I reminding you about this tragedy but you have to help me understand it.

- I killed him – I told her after few minutes of silence between us.

- What? – she was shocked.

- He was a driver. He called for him after Klaus' birthday party. He was completely drunk and wanted to go home. I should to stop him! – I cried. My tears weren't reasons to be shameful but I am full of shame and failures… I killed him, because I let him drove this fucking car!

- Stefan… Stefan! Look at me – I looked – It's not your fault. I know what you feel, remember? My parents are death because of me… But it wasn't my fault, you said that. So I'm telling you that you are innocent too. She touch my face by her hands. I stopped to cry. She wiped my wet face by sleeve of her cardigan – You will be okay, right? – I nodded.

- The party… Do you want to go with me? – was almost seven o'clock. Dances has began.

- It will be a pleasure for me – she said and then she kissed me as I kissed her before.

- Are you sure that you want it? – she asked me when we were in car on school's car park.

- I love you, Elena. I want be with you, whatever and whenever you'll be. Always and forever – she smiled to me.

- Let's go…

- Wait a minute – I stopped her. – I want to tell you something and I hope that you will agree with me – I started with hope…

- What happened?

- I don't want to leave you anymore. Want stay here with you forever… I hope that you want me again? – she didn't tell anything but I felt on my mouth her sweet lips. I hugged her.

- I hear your hearbeat – she told.

- All because of you… We went outside the car and then I reminded to myself about Damon.

- Wait! What about Damon and Bonnie? I destroyed this day them…

- Don't worry. I texted to Bonnie about everything and she answered that Damon and she are fine and wanted dance all night…

- Oh… Okay…

- We can go now? – Elena was standing on the one of parking spaces and waited for me. But I wanted to do want thing more…

- Sure, but before we go to dance with other people, please, dance with me here, now.

- What? Why here?

- Because the stars are beautiful today and there is only one thing that could overshadow them. I just look at her… Elena's embarassing.

- Beautiful things like stars tonight needs you to be more perfect…

- Stop, please…

- Take my hand. Take the breath. And take one step – I drove her. We danced nearly a quarter. Our music was the sound of crickets and the wind.

- Okay, let's go. It got chilly…

- Are you frozen? – She asked with playful smirk.

- Maybe… You want to help me keep warm? Maybe later – I laughed.

- Maybe… - she agreed. She came to me and took my hand. – Maybe soon, now let's go – she smiled.

* * *

We danced all night and the most beautiful in this was that the next day he didn't leave me alone.

* * *

**Okay this is my inperfect chapter for 1shot end :D**

**Sorry for all grammar mistakes!**

**Hope that you like it, leave the comment and follow me on my tumblr and twitter - tpiapiac!**

**enjoy!**


End file.
